Rainy Season
by MareisuinShihaku
Summary: Strange happenings have been occurring in the Johto region, and a certain someone has been sent to go find out what exactly is happening. She didn't expect a lot of things, including a brown-haired boy, the season, and everything else. (AU, Naegiri.)
1. Prologue: Knives, Bodies, and a Maze

**I know I have no right to post this. I'm sorry. Just like -spoiler-. Please don't hate me.**

**This is a Danganronpa crossover with Pokemon, and the main human characters are going to named after DR characters. Other supporting characters will probably be some other random OCs I came up with.  
**

**Other genres I couldn't fit in: Action, Adventure, Psychological Horror (?), Murder Mystery, Romance**

**Enjoy! (And don't kill me if I don't update.)**

* * *

With the rain pattering loudly on the roof, Patchouli worked.

It was a Wednesday night, raining, and she worked. The professor had much research to conduct, especially after that worrying email Emi had sent.

She worked.

She heard a barely audible _crack_ from behind her, and she continued working. She did not find the sound interesting enough to divert her attention to it.

And then she heard, "_Patchouli… -san. I require your assistance, if you are willing to give it to me._"

Oh. A detective, she thought. She ceased working after a minute, but Patchouli did not turn around. "Good evening, detective… -san."

She hated detectives, actually. They were such a pain sometimes. But this one sounded at least polite, so maybe this one was different.

"What is it you need from me?" she asked simply, bending down to retrieve a fallen paper from the floor.

"_A Pokemon._"

This did not surprise her. Most detectives that visited usually did not come back for more than six times. The first visit was always, always, always for a Pokemon.

"Of course. I shall have one right awa-"

"_Something different, I should request._"

How rude. Perhaps she had thought wrong after all. You were not supposed to interrupt someone when they are speaking. Patchouli returned the paper back to its proper file before finally giving the detective the privilege of seeing her face.

Patchouli expected a human, yes. But the blank, almost emotionless expression that met her surprised her a bit. True, most detectives were not supposed to show much emotion in their cases. But this one looked almost… dead. Empty. A body without a soul.

"_If you require my name, it is Kirigiri Kyouko,_" the detective said simply. Patchouli noticed the way her long, pinkish-purplish hair fell down effortlessly. "_I apologize for interrupting you, Patchouli-san. But it is important I must have something that is… different._"

"Different," she repeated dully, noting the high-quality black double jacket Kyouko had on. "You need something different."

"_Yes. I believe that is what I said._"

And she had a black skirt that reached her knees for once, and not one of those silly miniskirts that barely covered anything up. Modest. "Unfortunately, I do not have what you may call different. Pokemon by species and personality and strengths and weaknesses – those are different. But what is your definition of different, Kirigiri-san?"

"_That is where I shall put my trust in you, Patchouli-san. I will wait for as long as it takes, so long as you procure me a Pokemon you think will be different._" Kyouko shifted the slightest bit, and Patchouli glared heatedly at the leather combat boots the detective wore. "_I am sorry, does my use of leather offend you? It was a workmate's suggestion._"

"Wear it for as long as you want," the professor replied coolly. "But in any case, I do not think you will be able to put your 'trust' in me, Kirigiri-san. Because my name is Wakahisa Patchouli and trust is not something you have much right to put in me."

So when Kyouko woke up with barely a hint of where she was, she knew Wakahisa Patchouli had dealt with her.

She, however, knew that she would be getting a Pokemon soon, whether different or not; the other detectives had never come back when they had gone to the Johto region, so she supposed they were off somewhere else with their Pokemon right now.

She sat up. Looking around, she identified the normal décor that littered an average teenager's room; a closet, a study desk with a table lamp and a PC on it, a trash can somewhere near the side, a bed (the one she was sitting on right now), and a connected bathroom. There were no windows, as far as she could tell.

Kyouko noticed she was still dressed in her normal, uptight clothes she wore for business. No matter.

Getting up, she heard a faint ruckus coming from outside, and she stared at the staircase that led down to the noise.

She hesitated.

Kirigiri Kyouko did not usually hesitate.

She decided to investigate the surroundings of the room first, before heading downwards. She flicked on the PC, and blinked when she saw it was already turned on. Okay. Fine. She was alright with that. Less waiting to do.

There was an icon next to the mail window, and she clicked on it with obvious difficulty. The detectives had much better technology than this, and she was not used to having to move a mouse.

_You want something different? I'll give you something different, Kirigiri Kyouko. Why don't you meet me at the Lab? Maybe I'll see then if you have a good eye for the different._

There was no e-mail address from the sender, only the name Kirigiri Kyouko on the recipient tab. The detective recognized the unspoken coldness, however, and she knew that it had been Wakahisa Patchouli herself who had sent this.

Standing up, the detective once again surveyed the whole room. She couldn't find a single window. This worried her, somewhat.

The noise downstairs had grown louder, and if Kyouko strained her ears, she could hear the faint sound of breaking glass.

She did not get her hopes up, but vaguely wondered if the glass had come from a window. Of course, it could have been from a mirror or a mug as well.

She went downstairs.

When she reached the last step, she saw that the stairway had led to a hallway, now. The floorboards were wooden, the walls slightly damp, for whatever reason.

She looked around the hallway. No windows, but she spotted a broken mirror near the end. So that was where the noise had come from. Kyouko wondered how it had gotten broken if she couldn't see anyone in the near vicinity, though.

She walked down the hallway, heading for the opposite direction from the mirror. She passed a couple more doors on the way, but when she looked in, she couldn't find anything interesting or different from the room she had woken up in. The only difference was that there wasn't any mail in the PC in the other rooms.

No windows either. Peculiar.

The hallway seemed almost endless. It could have been ten minutes or an hour that the detective had spent walking and she wouldn't have been able to tell. Rooms and rooms and rooms and rooms and rooms, yet there wasn't any difference in them, besides the absence of mail.

And not a single window. This was starting to confuse Kyouko somewhat; was this place a deserted hotel, or something?

Finally, she reached the end. Or what looked like the end.

A single other door lay at the other end of the hallway, except this one was steel, not wooden. And there was a desk just in front of it, with a potted flower on the desk. It didn't look very suspicious, but its placement was.

Kyouko pushed the table aside and tried the door. It wouldn't open whether she pushed or pulled. As expected.

Was this a test by Patchouli, to see if she was worthy of a 'different' Pokemon? Likely, but she simply couldn't see the professor go through all this trouble for a single detective. Perhaps it was someone else's idea of a horribly sick prank. Whatever it was, Kyouko was thirsty for fresh air, and she was ready to start getting resources to pick the door open.

Except the door didn't have a doorknob. Scratch that, it didn't even look remotely like a door now, when Kyouko looked at it from afar. It looked more like a slightly out-of-place block of steel in the middle of her way.

Kyouko knocked on it. It sounded hollow.

It definitely wasn't a door. It was just an obstacle. Someone had set it here, she was sure of it. What their ulterior motive was, however, she didn't know.

So how was Kirigiri Kyouko going to get through this steel wall?

She wondered.

Moments later, the detective returned with a huge dumbbell in hand. She had found it in one of the room's closet; apparently, the contents of the closet varied from room to room, another difference among all the rooms. She would go back and see what her room's closet contained, but she hadn't paid any attention to how far she had walked, so she couldn't return to the stairway.

She banged the dumbbell against the steel wall. It didn't even move. As expected.

She placed the dumbbell on the desk, then noticed a drawer underneath the table. Pulling it open, she saw a crumpled looking note.

_Sorry about this, whoever you are. But with all the weird stuff popping up everywhere in the Johto region, this trial was appropriate. If you happen to be a nice person, please forgive me._

Again, there was no sender. How annoying, and at the same time, expected.

Underneath the note was a ten-inch survival knife. Kyouko hated fingering weapons that might have already killed someone, but she had long since numbed the fear.

Being a detective did that to you.

The hilt was black and the blade was silver, with tinges of red. Dried blood.

Kyouko found herself looking at a dead body before she knew it.

It was in one of the closets of the room a few ways away from the steel wall.

Obviously, it had been quite dead for some time, judging by the horrid stench coming from it. However, while it was rotting in some places, it didn't seem to have been overcome by any of the insects that apparently bred in this place. So she assumed the victim had been dead for a few days, maybe a week at most.

She gazed down at the survival knife in her hands. What a dangerous weapon.

She saw the stab wound at the heart, of course. It was horribly evident, with dried blood splattered all over it.

Kyouko kept the knife, all the same.

Once again, she was standing in front of the steel wall, staring up at it with an expression of mixed disdain and desperation.

She had figured it out, once she saw at least three other dead bodies after the first one. Newcomers to the Johto region were put through this trial to see whether or not they are clever or lucky enough to live. Because, according to the note, there had been many strange happenings as of late.

Kyouko knew that already, of course. That was the whole reason she was here.

Some had grown so desperate to escape this place, after possibly being trapped in this hallway for so long. They used the survival knife to kill themselves, or maybe the dumbbell (she investigated the bodies and found several dents on one skull of a corpse; on a closer look at her previous weapon, she found dried droplets of blood on it as well), and someone, the one who was managing this place probably, had dumped their bodies in the room they had woken up in.

Maybe. This was all speculation, after all.

However, if that would be the case, who had been the one to cause the noise she had heard before, upstairs? Plus, there was that broken mirror, and the walls that had been damp only in that area of the hallway…

Kyouko's eyes widened. Breaking into a run, she dashed back as fast as she could back the way she had come, and stopped short when she caught a glimpse of the stairway.

The mirror looked the same. When she felt the walls, they were now just cold, not wet. And there were shards of glass all over the floor…

She burst into the nearest door she could find, and opened the closet in that room.

The detective was assaulted with the stench of death and the bright red blood, dripping from all four sides of the closet, and the dead body, with a shard of glass clutched in its hand –

Kirigiri Kyouko was not thinking of suicide, but she found herself staring at the survival knife, the dumbbell, and the shard of glass, now knowing the three things she were sure had been used to kill before. It was unnerving.

She still had not found a way through the steel wall. When she checked the back of the note, all it had said was:

_Sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to have to do this, but it was necessary. I'm so, so, sorry._

The apology seemed heartfelt, like the writer had poured his soul into writing his 'sorry's. There were tearstains on the paper, too, although they were very faint against the creases.

Kyouko observed the flower on the desk thoroughly. However, it did not seem to have any ultimate use besides providing oxygen. The soil had looked dark, too, so she supposed it had been watered not too long ago –

And then she _knew_, she just suddenly _knew _exactly what she had to do, and why the knife hadn't looked so bloody even though it had been used for several suicides.

Kyouko rushed in the nearest room, knife in hand, and burst into the connecting bathroom. She heard the noise of a rat scurrying away quickly, but she paid it no mind as the detective washed the knife freely from the dried blood it had on its blade. She even used an expensive-looking soap she saw on the shelves, before realizing she was being stupid and used a towel instead.

With the knife's blade still dripping wet and now squeaky clean, Kyouko returned to the flower in record speed, and quickly dropped a few trickles of water into the soil.

And then all of a sudden, the flower grew at least an extra two inches because of those trickles of water. Kyouko backed away in reflex, before stopping when she saw a hologram appear right above the blooming flower. The head of a young… person of ambiguous gender appeared, a happy smile on his face.

"**Hello!**" it greeted happily, short brown hair swaying slightly. "**Good job on getting through this little puzzle! How did you figure it out?**"

Kyouko paused for a while, deciding on how to respond without sounding idiotic.

She gave up quickly. "_I don't know._"

It smiled still. "**That's okay. Everyone says that, all the time. Except for a few, of course, but I think they were just lucky. Did you see the bodies?**"

"_Yes._"

Sighing, it continued. "**Yes. It's sad, isn't it? Especially the most recent victim, Maeda Hotaru-san. She had so much potential.**" It shook its head… or body. Whichever. "**There are more bodies than the ones you found, to be clear. Although I think you already know that.**"

"_Yes. I do._"

It smiled again. "**You've earned your right to enter the Johto region now, Kirigiri Kyouko-san! Patchouli-san is waiting for you, in the Lab. Do you know where that is?**" It tilted its head/body/whichever cutely. "**It should be near from here. I wish you luck in whatever it is you do!**"

With another bright smile, the hologram flickered and disappeared. On cue, the steel wall slid downwards into a narrow hole on the ground, shaped exactly for the wall. Kyouko waited until she heard it _clang _on the ground before she stepped over it.

A door lay on the other side. A beautiful, wooden, blood-free, door. The detective relished the feeling of fresh air hitting her nose and skin as she opened it…

… and was promptly burst back inside by a gush of rain and wind. As expected.

* * *

**Maeda Hotaru was just a random name I thought of. Or was it?  
**

**Review! Nicely, please.**

**EDIT: For past readers, you can clearly see the difference in term usage. For new readers, feel free to ignore this.  
**

_**Reisu, 9/08/13**_


	2. Sasaki Emi, or Not - and a New Umbrella!

"_I'm here,_" a disgruntled voice echoed throughout the Lab's hallway. "_May I have my Pokemon now?_"

Turning away from her computer, Patchouli crossed her arms at the sopping wet detective standing at her front door. "Certainly. But I'd like you to run a little errand for me while you're at it."

"_Do you have no shame? I had to walk all the way from some forest to this town of yours in the rain, while I stink of blood and corpses. Each and every single wild Pokemon in a ten-meter vicinity of me probably dropped dead from the stench. Give me an umbrella, at least._" Kyouko's eyes narrowed.

Patchouli could see her little detective friend was not amused. She sighed. "An umbrella it is, then, Kirigiri-san. By the by, I found three different Pokemon sitting around in my lab; feel free to pick one."

"_Thank you._" Kyouko strolled over to the table where three red-and-white Pokeballs sat, making mud-stained footprints all the way. Patchouli refrained from frowning in disgust, at least, in front of her.

With great, observing eyes, Kyouko gazed at the three Pokeballs on the flat table.

And then… she closed her great, observing eyes. From the side, Patchouli watched with vague interest.

_The first Pokeball contains peace; calm, distant – it doesn't hurt physically, but stabs and strikes and slashes mercilessly with words, with no fear for the outcome, all the while with a queen's posture; green. It is Green; it is Nature._

_The second Pokeball contains rage; unstable, uncontainable – it does not fear getting its hands bloody, especially if it sees no reason to, and it turns a deaf ear to its conscience all the while; blue. It is Blue; it is Water._

_The third Pokeball contains hope; uplifting, optimistic – it is naïve and innocent, but it is so because it prefers that to over thinking things, leading to despair, and it breathes a sigh that knows that it will not be chosen; red. It is Red; it is Fire._

_And I was burned –_

_She was burned – _

_Let's meet in our next lives –_

The detective's eyes snapped open and her hand was on top of a Pokeball before she knew it.

Patchouli, on the other hand, sipped some of her tea calmly before straightening her posture. "Done?" she asked bluntly.

Kyouko fingered the Pokeball slightly. "_I suppose._" She already had a name for the little thing, and she hadn't even seen the Pokemon yet.

"Good." The purple-haired professor spun around to type something quick and fast on her computer, before turning back to face the waiting detective. "See, I have a friend named Sasaki Emi, a part-time professor and field researcher. A few days ago, she asked if I could possibly come over to her house for some reason, and something notable was that there were several grammar mistakes in her e-mail."

"_Why is that even related to Sasaki-san's status?_" Kyouko asked with a frown.

Patchouli turned back to face her computer once again, swishing her lavender cloak. "Emi is a highly practical person, and on top of that, a grammar Nazi. She has never, I repeat, _never _gotten an English grade lower than one hundred in her school before. It is highly unlikely she would send an e-mail with an uncountable number of mistakes like that when she's thirty years of age."

The professor paused, contemplating something.

"Therefore, I have concluded that she is in some real danger right now to type something like that. Of course, it could be a trap if it was her kidnapper or whatever, but…" Patchouli turned to look at Kyouko. "In any case, I'd like you to look into this for me. If it's anything important, you can have my Pokegear number."

Kyouko tilted her head in polite confusion.

"… A Pokegear is basically a slightly larger cellphone with the map feature and other kinds of little things. I have a spare, so I guess I'll let you have it." Even while she said this, Patchouli had a scowl firmly planted on her face. "If you get in a battle of sorts, you have your different Pokemon, so you shouldn't be in danger that much…"

"_I understand._" Kyouko accepted the red-and-yellow Pokegear from the professor and stuffed it in her pocket, mentally thinking to herself there was a very low chance she would actually use this thing. "_I'll get over there right away, as appreciation for the Pokemon. Of course, for something like that, I'll be expecting some compensation._"

"A bag?" Patchouli suggested. "You look in dire need of one. Oh, and an umbrella, of course."

"_… __Very well. So, where was this Sasaki-san's house again?_"

* * *

She was out in the rain, again, but this time, with a new purple bag and a black umbrella. Kyouko hesitated for a bit, but released the Pokemon inside the Pokeball from its confines.

A small, mouse-like creature with dark sea-green fur and a cream underbelly popped out from the red-and-white orb. Wrapped around its neck was a red scarf. With a curious look on its childish face, the Cyndaquil gazed up at Kyouko with an unspoken inquiry.

"_Can you hear me?_"

It nodded.

"_Can you speak to me?_"

"_No… wait… yes? Did you understand that?_"

"_Yes._"

"_Oh! You understand me. How strange!_" It smiled.

Kyouko smiled back, a bit. "_Indeed. My workmates have been wasting their time for a little thing like this, but I can't say it doesn't seem helpful, talking to Pokemon._"

"_It's great!_" the Cyndaquil exclaimed happily. "_I can finally say whatever I want without the other party misunderstanding me!_"

"_I suppose._" Kyouko looked around at the bleak surroundings for a moment, taking in the identical-looking houses scattered around the tiny town of New Bark. "_My name is Kirigiri Kyouko. Do you have a name?_"

"_No._" She hadn't been expecting one, anyway.

Kirigiri Kyouko straightened her posture. "_Very well. Will Rin be a suitable name for you?_"

"_Are you kidding? It's a great name!_"

* * *

While Rin would have loved to stay out and chat with his new trainer, he had to remain in the ball because of the weather. He was a Fire-type, and rain was not exactly healthy for Fire-types.

Kyouko would have been fine with the company. Rin was talkative, but he rarely asked questions and he didn't care if the one he was talking to didn't respond. All he needed was the fact that they were listening to him and that would be alright with him.

When Kyouko walked west of New Bark Town, she found herself staring at a wide expanse of a grassy route that zigzagged every which way. Patchouli had told her Emi lived in a house north of Cherrygrove City, a place just after Route 1.

The detective found out, after one step, that she did not particularly like the feeling of stepping on mud with her boots.

She resisted the temptation to glare down at the mud; that would only waste time. Instead, she grudgingly walked all the way west, to where she was sure Cherrygrove would be located. Along the way, she ran into a few younger trainers, but they seemed to be intimidated by her appearance that they simply excused themselves and quickly dashed off.

She hadn't even entered Rin in a single fight yet. She could have done with the experience…

Either way, Kyouko got through the route rather fast, mainly because she was simply sticking to a single path and that no one, human or Pokemon, bothered her. The detective decided it was mainly because of the mixed scent of blood, death, and mud on her.

When she arrived in Cherrygrove, she stopped short, pausing to take in the new city's surroundings. It had a few flowerbeds here and there, and was fairly large (or, at least, larger than New Bark), with several houses built in a neat pattern. If Kyouko squinted, she could make out the blue waters of the sea, but even she was unsure if she was really seeing the sea or the rain that relentlessly fell.

A building not too far from where she stood was a Pokemon Center, a building with a red roof. Apparently, from what her workmates told her, those buildings healed your Pokemon's energy and health for free and provided rooms and food for passing trainers. Although the detective hadn't actually stayed out for too long, and Rin hadn't even moved an inch from outside his Pokeball, she desperately wanted some shade from the rain.

Once inside, she closed her umbrella and casually dropped it in an umbrella rack, which happened to be a statue of a Chansey smiling hospitably. Kyouko walked in confidently, even though she had no idea where she should be going now. She decided to get Rin checked up, just to be safe.

There was only one other person lining up in front of the counter, someone with short, spiky brown hair and a dark green hoodie. Kyouko sidled behind him quickly, getting Rin's Pokeball ready. However, what she did not expect was that he turned around and gave her a quick smile.

"Hey there." He grinned. "I was wondering-"

"_I'm not looking,_" Kyouko responded quickly. Admittedly, she had no idea what she was saying, but one of her workmates told her that whenever a guy said 'Hey there, I was wondering' with a grin, she should automatically say 'I'm not looking' to protect herself from… whatever she needed protecting from.

It seemed to cause some sort of reaction from the boy, though, and he panicked a bit. "What? No, no, I didn't mean it like that! I-I just, you know… I was just wondering if you were going over to Sasaki-san's house, too. Y-You know, that… that sorta-professor just ahead of this place?"

"_I was going to go there, yes… why?_" she cocked her head.

"W-Well…" he twiddled with his thumbs a bit. "I… wanted someone to come with me… you know, 'cause it's rainy and all, and, well, I don't have an umbrella or anything, and my hoodie's plenty wet, and, um, you know-"

Kyouko raised an eyebrow. "_I get it, I'll come with you, so calm down already. Oh, your Pokemon's finished._" She aimed the last sentence to point out the two Pokeballs on the counter, waiting patiently. "_May I?_"

"S-Sure!" the boy quickly moved out of the way, grabbing his Pokeballs while he did so. "Um, my name's Naegi Makoto, it's a pleasure to meet you…?" His voice trailed off in a sort of tone that asked for someone's name.

The detective placed her only Pokeball on the counter, leaving it for the nurse to examine. "Kirigiri Kyouko. … Nice to meet you, I guess, Naegi-kun."

* * *

The nurse's remark about how Rin seemed a bit different from all the other Pokemon she had examined intrigued Kyouko slightly, but she waved it off as a common compliment. Maybe Rin was just stronger than other Cyndaquil Pokemon.

As promised, she accompanied Makoto to the route north of Cherrygrove City. With the edges of his pants bogged down with huge amounts of water, the brunette awkwardly tried to start up a couple of conversations with her. Unfortunately for him, Kyouko was not very experienced in the area of idle talk, and usually shot down potential discussions with simple, straightforward answers.

This time, when they met trainers, the trainers didn't hesitate to challenge them to a fight. However, the rain seemed to be getting harder and harder, and Kyouko didn't want to risk getting Rin sick from all the rain. She reluctantly lent Makoto the responsibility of fighting for the both of them, and she enviously watched from the sideline as he directed either of his two Pokemon – an Eevee named Kyon and a Treecko named Kimori – in battle.

Along the way, he explained he had come from the Hoenn region, and that his Eevee had been a gift from his father. He hadn't exactly liked Hoenn in itself, though, and so he transferred to another region; Johto, obviously. He had little experience in fighting, but was somewhat better and more used to it than Kyouko, who hadn't even sent Rin out for _anything _at all yet.

"_He's also kind of a wimp,_" Kimori stated bluntly, causing Kyouko to question his Pokemon's loyalty towards him.

When the detective mentioned this to Makoto himself, he squealed excitedly like a little kid and started asking questions on how she could do that. Honestly, it was kind of cute.

"_I, personally, think I could be stronger if he tried harder,_" Kyon had said, disgruntled. This made Makoto's spirits drop like a stone in water.

About an hour of fighting and walking later, the duo found themselves standing in front of a strange house, looking out-of-place in all the bleakness of their surroundings. The trees and bushes were in disarray, their leaves and grass scattered everywhere. However, among all that, a very neat and clean house stood firmly. It had perfect cream-painted walls, exactly four windows on it, and all in all, just a very practical house.

"So Sasaki-san lives here?" Makoto asked, walking forward to knock on the front door. Before he could, though, Kyouko pulled him back in an instant. "… Eh? Kirigiri-san?"

"_It might be dangerous,_" she said simply. "_Stay behind me and get your Pokemon ready. Just in case… I don't want you to get hurt,_" she muttered. Makoto understood most of what she said and released Kyon and Kimori, keeping them at bay next to him. Kyouko herself readied Rin's Pokeball in her left hand, then slowly pushed the wooden door open.

* * *

A creaking sound filled the air.

The duo couldn't see a single thing inside, and it was incredibly dusty, for some reason. But Kyouko was sure that Patchouli had only said the message had been sent just a few days ago…

Cautiously, the detective signaled Makoto in, and as he fumbled for the light switch, Kyouko sniffed the air. It stank of something familiar.

A dim light flickered into existence as Makoto's finger finally found the switch, and the detective surveyed the house's interior, not at all surprised at what she saw.

The house's furniture and their placement would have been very practical-looking, had it not been for the fact that everything seemed to be in astray. Couches were torn to shreds and thrown to the corners, and a computer was lying on its side, still sparking half-heartedly. She could see now that one of the windows had been smashed, creating a spiderweb crack on the windowpane. Now that there was a light, too, Kyouko could see that there was a hallway leading to more rooms. Dried splotches of blood were everywhere.

Makoto shivered, seeming to barely suppress a yelp. "W-What happened to Sasaki-san?" he asked, visibly frightened at the scene in front of him.

The detective stared at the ravaged house in a thinking position. "_Someone came, obviously. I doubt Sasaki-san would do this to her own house unless she was in a struggle. Perhaps she was kidnapped, or attacked._"

The moment the last syllable exited her mouth, the light flickered once, twice, and then they were plunged into pitch black darkness once more. Only the pit-pattering of the rain outside was the only sound in the area.

Cautiously, Kyouko released Rin from his Pokeball, emitting a bright flash of red light as she did so. As soon as she heard Rin start talking, she cut right in. "_I apologize for interrupting, but as you can see, we need a light source right now. As a Fire-type, are you able to do that?_"

"_Gladly!_" A few seconds passed, and an explosion of fire burst from somewhere near Kyouko's feet. It came from Rin's back, and the Cyndaquil smiled cheerily.

"Oh, so that's your Pokemon, Kirigiri-san?" Makoto whisper-asked, a small smile on his face as he reached down to pet Rin. "He seems really nice."

"_Indeed._" Now that she had a light source, Kyouko looked around, right, left –

"_KIRIGIRI-SAN!_"

White hot pain erupted from the back of her head, and when she skidded to the ground, she heard sounds of a scuffle come from her previous location. Her vision was blurring, and sunspots were appearing in everywhere she looked, and then –

She –

She wasn't the only one who stank of blood, death, and mud after all. Someone else was here, and it was not Sasaki Emi or Naegi Makoto.

* * *

**I updated something besides Umi. What a miracle.**

**If you can guess the little scene of "Let's meet in our next lives," I will love you forever. Oh, multishipping~  
**

_**Reisu, 9/13/13**_


End file.
